Talk:Charlotte Linlin
Question Is Big Mom even a real character? 09MurphyM 03:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not certain yet but apparently she's the final Yonkou :She was named as the final Emperor in an unconfirmed bit of spoiler text for chapter 581. Unlike usual, we don't even have confirmation from any of the usual sources that this spoiler is even close to legitimate, as well as not having any pictures to go along with it whatsoever. :It may very well end up being true, but until the full chapter comes out, we can't confirm it and it's against the rules of the wikia to post spoiler information anyway. So, short answer is: We don't know yet, maybe. So don't add anything on this character, at least not yet. DemonRin 15:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) She's totally Lola's mom, the famous pirate in the New World. Makes perfect sense and there's a mild resemblance. she probably is lola's mum but i reckon its possible it could be a title like how the whitebeard pirates call whitebeard dad and that lola is just an ally of the big mum pirates Jimmy recard 09:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) actually thats to boring nvm she's her actual mum Jimmy recard 09:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well the chapter is out and she's confirmed Joekido 19:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) the chapter is confirmed i just read it at www.mangastream.com and the final emperor is named by kidd. Sex It hasn't been confirmed but i think we should refer to Big Mum as a she for now if that's ok.I don't think we will see a tranvestite stronger than Ivankov.UsoppSpell 20:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Romanization Just a note: the name from the raw is, in katakana, ビッグ・マム Biggu Mamu. To me, it sounds like it should be "Big Mom", but maybe that's just my American English bias. Daisekihan 19:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Several things not to do First , we cannot be sure of the gender even from the name/nickname . What if the person is an okama or just flamboyant or people just asume they are female ? There are a lot of possibilities so it's best not to speculate . The same goes for writing "some fans speculate she is Lola's mother" . This should absolutely not go into an article , for crissake . --New Babylon 20:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Properly not Okama, but at this stage anythings possible. I doubt its Okama because Ivankov is pretty much king and all and I doubt someone stronger then him/her would be introduced. This will properly make moresense to me though tomorrow... One-Winged Hawk 22:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Is it Big Mum or Big Mom??Please pick one and stop changing it!!UsoppSpell 20:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) For now we should probably just go with "Mom". The only sub up so far is Mangastream; and while it's good for getting the gist of the chapter, then exact translations are usually a bit different from what it has. So until we have a few more subs up, let's use the more common "Mom" instead of "Mum". If worst comes to worst, is it really all that hard to change?Gerokeymaster 20:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Btw do we know if Big Mom is his/her name or nickname?Kidd used Shank's nickname and Kaidou's name when he was talking about the Yonkou.UsoppSpell 20:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) It's almost certainly a nickname. Kaidou may not have a nickname, and Kidd uses Shanks's, Whitebeard's, and Blackbeard's nicknames in the same conversation. Anyway, like everyone is saying, let's just wait, and not jump to any conclusions. They'll be formally introduced soon enough...Gerokeymaster 20:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) We do NOT know which one of the two it is So do not act as if we do . --New Babylon 20:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yah, better to leave the version of the picture with both faces up...Gerokeymaster 20:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah they both look ugly anyway ^^ UsoppSpell 20:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Can someone who knows how resize the profile pic so it's not squished all onto the right side? I'd do it but I'm afraid I'll screw it up worse...Gerokeymaster 21:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well it's good the way it is for now . Let's wait and see if some over zealous contributors don't revert everything I'''ve reverted back before bothering about trivialities . --New Babylon 21:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Its properly the one their saying it is... I'd like to see a phyical appearance though before we declare it possible. One-Winged Hawk 22:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Easier Pronoun Instead of using he/she, him/her, and all that, would it be easier to just use they, their, etc., until we know the gender. It makes it a bit less confusing in my opinion, but I won't change it unless some other people think it's a good idea, too...Gerokeymaster 21:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) they?why use they when u r talking about one person?well maybe he/she(:P) has a split personality but thats just speculation(actually it is a joke)UsoppSpell 21:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : That is quite gramaticaly incorent . Plus "him/her" is a legitimate and well used form of either refering to several people or to someone whose gender you do not know . --New Babylon 21:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Image Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Tipota and I are having an edit war between the two images of the remaining Yonkou. Between these two, we know that one is a man and one is a woman. All speculation aside, it just takes a bit of common bloody sense to tell which is which. While the top could be a man, considering Kaidou is an okama (but considering Ivankov is their king, and they wouldn't introduce one more powerful than him, that's unlikely), it is absolutely impossible for the bottom one to be a female. Whether you want to use your common sense or not on that one, you just have to look at Oda's art style to realize that ''women don't look like that. So can we please come to a decision here? What do we do with the images of Kaidou and Big Mom on their respective articles? Have both pages show both; it can't be determined who is who yet. Show the male one on Kaidou's page and the female one on Big Mom's page; it's easy enough to tell who is who. The Pope 15:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It would be better to have the two image one and then have this page locked for further editing... We can't add anything else, we've just got a name. So for now, get the two face image back on the page and lock the page until a chapter comes out with more info. One-Winged Hawk 15:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be better not to include an image until we've resolved this issue at all! So I removed it. Now, lets stop the edit wars and lets all discuss this formally and stop bickering like children over what should and shouldn't be here. One-Winged Hawk 16:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Pope , let me tell you this : using "common sense" does not equal confirmation . Furthermore women look neither like Lola , nor like Kokoro , but in OP they do . So please don't say "it has to be that one , even without any confirmation , because this partialy revealed silhouete , acording to my common sense , cannot match the other partialy seen silhouete in how un womanly it is" . We know it is one of the two so we may use the image of both , but resolving ourselves will not have any meaning for the canon of the series . ::: We have no confirmation , voting on what we want to be true will not make it true . --New Babylon 16:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Lock Please? Well theres a edit war and we've just got two or three bits of info... Can we have the two person image restored to the page and then with all things checked out to be alright, lock the page to stop further wars until more info is out? Kaidou's page might also need this. One-Winged Hawk 15:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Let's wait until we get more than just two or three people making their input into the matter. The Pope 15:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A list of "Not to do" I think that at present we should include a warning into the article not to edit , add the following things : 1) The gender 2) Which of the two sihlouetes it is 3) Being Lola's mother/any reference to Lola --New Babylon 16:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC)